Pokemon Generations
by Gypsee Girl
Summary: Mandy is now ten and is about to start her Pokemon journey. With the help of friends and family Mandy will learn what it takes to be a Pokemon trainer. Review Please!
1. First Day Trying

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not or will I ever own Pokemon.

**Summary:** Mandy is now ten and is ready to begin her Pokemon Adventure. With the help of friends and family, Mandy learns what it means to be a Pokemon Trainer.

**Rating: **PG

**Title: **Pokemon Generations

**Chapter Name: **First Day Trying

Mandy slammed her alarm clock. Rolling over, Mandy read her clock. _5 AM man that's early_, she thought. She didn't want to get up, but she knew she had to. Today was her tenth birthday meaning that she was to get her first Pokemon and begin her journey as a Pokemon Trainer. Exciting as it was, Mandy still was tired and did not want to get out of her bed. But she did anyway. She didn't want her younger brother to run into the room and bounce on her until she woke up. It was quite painful whenever Danny did that. Mandy trudged over to her closet and puled out the clothes she was to wear. Her mother had told her to pick out her clothes the night before so she wouldn't be late like her father was when he first started his Pokemon journey. After grabbing her clothes Mandy found her way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Showers woke her up in the morning and she really needed to be woken up. Plus, she didn't want to be dirty when she got her Pokemon. She decided she would pick a Charmander. Boy did her family get a shock with that. You see, her mother was the leader of the Cerulean Gym, a water pokemon gym. Charmander was a fire Pokemon. Those things didn't quite match. But ever since Mandy could remember she had been fascinated with fire Pokemon. So she wanted to get Charmander. Mandy turned off the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around her body and began to blow her hair dry. She wondered what it would be like to be on a Pokemon journey. At nights she dreamed of the adventures she would embark on and the friends she would make. Her father met her mother on his Pokemon adventure. Would she meet her soul mate, Mandy wondered. She shook her herself out of these thoughts and began to put on her clothes. She had decided on a light yellow T-shirt that stopped just above her belly button, and light orange cargo jeans. Mandy then began to work on her hair. She brushed it out and then put the brown locks into pigtails. After she cleaned up the bathroom, she ran downstairs. Her grandmother was already fixing breakfast. This was really her grandmother's house. Her family had just decided to stay in it this weekend so they wouldn't have to travel into Pallet Town from Cerulean City.

"Hey Grandma!" Mandy yawned.

"Good morning Mandy. Now sit down. I'm fixing your favorite breakfast, Belgium waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs." Her grandmother smiled.

"Thanks Grams." Mandy replied taking a seat at the table.

"I remember when Scarlet got her first Pokemon. What was it? Oh, yes, it was a Squirtle. Oh, Scarlet looked so cute." Her grandmother remembered.

Mandy sighed annoyed. Scarlet this, Scarlet that. Could everybody get a break from talking about Scarlet? Scarlet was Mandy's older ever so perfect sister. Scarlet had the pretty blonde hair that curled perfectly. Scarlet had the beautiful bright blue eyes. Scarlet loved water pokemon. Scarlet was blah, blah, blah. Sure Mandy liked Scarlet and all but why did she have to be so perfect. Just then she heard some fumbling and saw her parents walking in the room. Her father looked as if he were sleepwalking.

"Ash! You really need to go to bed earlier." Mrs. Ketchum said at the oven.

"Okay Mom." Ash mumbled sitting down next to Mandy.

"Mom, is Dad okay?" Mandy asked staring at her father oddly.

"You know how your father is in the mornings." Misty replied at her daughter smiling. "Ash! Go wake up Danny!"

"Okay." As mumbled going to wake up his youngest child.

Mandy rolled her eyes. Her father wasn't exactly a morning person. He was actually the opposite of a morning person. For Mandy, it depended on how she slept. Danny, though, was a lot like his father. He wasn't exactly the smartest kid in the world. He was nice but pretty much late to anything and had a big appetite. The only difference between Danny and her father was that Danny had red hair like their mother and big dark eyes. Danny also wasn't the tallest kid either. Sure he was eight, but he was short. When Danny and Ash walked in, they both yawned slightly. They sat down at the table right when Mrs. Ketchum brought out the food.

"Mandy, you might want to eat fast so you could get to the professor's lab early." Misty told her daughter.

"Okay Mom." Mandy nodded as she ate her food.

When Mandy finished she quickly got up from the table. Her parents told her they would meet up with her after she got her Pokemon. Mandy then left the house. The sky was painted a purple color showing that the sun was rising. She could hear her sneakers pounding on the ground. It was that quiet. Mandy saw Professor Oak's laboratory looming into her view. Mandy quickened her pace. There were only three kids, including her, which were supposed to be there. Finally, Mandy reached laboratory. She knocked on the lab door. The door opened to reveal a girl about Mandy's age with chocolate brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes, which were behind large round glasses. The girl wore a purple T-shirt and jeans. Her name was Victoria Oak and she was one of Mandy's best friends.

"It's about time you got here!" Victoria snapped. "I thought you'd be late!"

"I'm sorry." Mandy apologized.

"It's okay." Victoria smiled, "Peter isn't here yet."

Peter was the other kid who was going to get their Pokemon. He had purple hair of all things and navy eyes. He was sort of geeky with freckles galore. He was a joke between Mandy and Victoria. They wore considered pretty popular with the kids their age and Peter wasn't. Suddenly, Professor Gary Oak walked into the main room.

"Ahhhh…Hello Mandy. Nice to see you here." Gary greeted.

"Hey Professor." Mandy greeted.

"Follow me into the back room. Peter's mother called and said he wouldn't be here for awhile. He…uhhhhh…had an allergic reaction to his new toothpaste and…you get the picture." Gary explained.

"COOL! First choice!" Mandy and Victoria cheered in unison.

The girls followed Gary into a shiny room with computers and other technological stuff. In the middle of the room sat a table. Three pokeballs were sitting on the table. Cards sat in front of each ball. On read 'SQUIRTLE' another read 'CHARMANDER' and the last read 'BULBASAUR'. The group walked up to the table.

"Hmmm…Now, Mandy, you choose first." Gary said.

Mandy nodded and looked at the table beaming. She knew which pokemon she would choose. Mandy's hand reached out toward the table and grabbed the Charmander ball. Mandy felt a wave of happiness cross over her body as she held that ball. Victoria was next and she chose a Bulbasaur.

"Sorry, Dad, I know you wanted me to start out with a Squirtle like you did, but I'd rather have a Bulbasaur." Victoria explained.

"Fine with me. Now here's you Pokedex and some extra pokeballs." Gary said handing the items to the girls.

Mandy took the items and attached the balls to her belt and the Pokedex in her pocket. Mandy still looked intently at the pokeball with Charmander. She wondered what it looked like. She wanted to see it.

"Kids, throw your pokeballs so you could meet your new Pokemon." Gary ordered.

Mandy took a deep breath and threw the pokeball. In a brilliant flash of light a pokemon appeared. It was lizard-like but it stood on two feet. On the tip of its tail was a flame. The Charmander looked directly at Mandy. Mandy smiled and the Charmander began to walk toward her.

"Hey Charmander." Mandy said sweetly. "I'm Mandy, your trainer."

"Char?" it seemed to ask.

"Yes. I'm Mandy." Mandy smiled. "I'm your friend."

"Char! Char! Charmander!" it exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you too." Mandy smiled. "Now, Charmander return!"

Charmander disappeared. Mandy tucked to pokeball on her belt and turned to Gary and Victoria, "Well, I guess I better get going."

"Yeah, me too." Victoria agreed. "Well, I guess I will meet up with you sometime later. I'm going to stay here for a little while. I uh…haven't packed my stuff yet." She said blushing.

"Well, see you later." Mandy waved as she left.

Mandy slowly walked down the stairs from the lab. The air was warm and the wind lightly blew. A Spearow flew overhead. As she neared the road, Mandy saw her family waiting down by the road. Her parents were smiling, and Danny was gripping their mother's hand. Mandy smiled at them and ran down to join them.

"MANDY!" Danny cheered letting go of his mother and waving madly.

Mandy sped up and ran to her family. Danny ran and gave a gigantic hug to his sister. "Hey, Danny!"

"Mandy? What pokemon didja get?" Danny asked.

"What do you think?" Mandy asked smiling.

"A Squirtle?" Misty asked hopefully.

"See for yourself." Mandy smiled. "Pokeball, go!"

Charmander appeared getting _oohs_ and _ahhs_. Misty looked slightly disappointed, but she still smiled at the Charmander. "Charmander, return!"

"Well, here's your bag." Ash said looking at Mandy.

"Thanks Dad." Mandy said smiling putting the bag on her back. "Thanks. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you when I get to Cerulean."

"Bye honey." Misty said.

"We love you." Ash said.

"BYE!" Mandy yelled as she walked away.

Mandy took a deep breath and kept on walking. She was looking toward the future. The future where she would be a Pokemon trainer. She shut her eyes and began to run into the sun.

**Review Please! I hope you liked this Chapter. Next Chapter: Starting Strong**


	2. Starting Strong

**Disclaimer: **My name is insert full name and I do not own Pokemon.

**Cheering Section:** PATRIOTS WON THE SUPER BOWL!

**Reviewers:** Do you think that I should mix the Pokemon from Johto and Hoenn in this fic? Tell me in your review.

**MarshmellowDragon: **The Ash/Misty thing is what I made up. From what I know there was no romantic interaction in the show. Thanks for reviewing!

**Coke or Pepsi: **I liked your review. It was awesome. I use the word awesome a lot just to let you know.

**Rating: **PG

**Title: **Pokemon Generations

**Chapter Name: **Starting Strong

Mandy hummed a song as she walked down the path. She had been on the road now for about three hours and was making good time. She had gone about four miles now and she felt like taking a break. She saw an apple tree by a creek and decided to set under that. Mandy let out Charmander because she thought it needed to stretch his legs.

"Here Charmander, have an apple." Mandy said picking an apple off of the tree.

Charmander took the apple and began to eat while Mandy herself at an apple. Charmander ran around and Mandy watched smiling. Charmander was an awesome pokemon and Mandy was happy she had gotten the chance to have one. Suddenly out of nowhere a weird pokemon appeared in front of Mandy. This sudden appearance caused Mandy to scream.

"CHARMANDER! HELP!" Mandy squealed.

Charmander ran over to Mandy and the pokemon. The pokemon then teleported behind Charmander causing it to fall over. Mandy pulled out her Pokedex quickly she had to figure out what pokemon it was.

"_Abra is a psychic pokemon. It teleports to get out of danger._" The Pokedex said monotonously.

"So it's an Abra." Mandy mumbled to herself. "Sounds like a cool pokemon. COME ON CHARMADER! LET'S GO!"

Charmander kept on trying to attack Abra but it kept on teleporting away from Charmander. Mandy had to think up a plan and it had to be fast. Mandy then had an idea.

"Charmander! Use ember but direct it to your left!" Mandy yelled. When Charmander did this Mandy noticed that Abra didn't move. Her plan was working. "NOW GO RIGHT! GO RIGHT!"

Direct hit. Abra went flying backward. Mandy yelled for Charmander to use his scratch attack. It worked. Now it was Mandy's turn. Mandy removed an empty pokeball from her belt and threw it at Abra. She crossed her fingers. It worked. Mandy had caught Abra. Mandy ran over to the Pokeball and shot her hand in the air.

"WHOO-HOO! ALL RIGHT CHARMANDER! WE CAUGHT ABRA!" Mandy cheered happily.

Charmander jumped up and down for a few moments with Mandy and then sat down lazily. Mandy smiled at Charmander, "Okay buddy. In the Pokeball you go."

Charmander disappeared and Mandy returned both pokeballs to her side. She was having a good start at her pokemon journey. Her father hadn't even caught his first pokemon until he reached the Viridian Forest. Mandy wasn't even at Viridian City yet. Mandy put a few apples in her bag and then continued forward. She had a wide smile on her face. Today wasn't half-bad. Mandy then decided to run. She had always liked running. It made her feel like she was flying. Mandy shut her eyes while she ran. She felt the wind blew against her body. She went this way half an hour. She was in a forest covered by the shade. Then, she tripped.

"Ouch!" Mandy exclaimed.

She didn't mean to fall, but it really hurt. Her body ached slightly. She didn't have any cuts though. That was good. She then heard twigs snap. Somebody was in the forest next to her. Mandy stood up and put her right hand on her belt. Her hand was on Charmander's pokeball.

"Silly girl, your pokemon won't save you!" came a feminine voice from the forest.

"Who's there?" Mandy called defensively.

"Is the little girl scared?" came a male voice.

"I'm not scared! You're the scared ones! Hiding from me! So come out you creeps! I'm not afraid of you! I have a few pokemon of my own to battle you with! Come and get me!" Mandy yelled.

"FINE!" replied the girl's voice.

Two people stepped out of the forest. They looked about sixteen. The girl had bluish-purple hair that curled down to her shoulders and the boy had dark red hair in a mushroom style. The girl wore red jeans and a tank top that showed an awful lot of her stomach and white boots. The boy wore the same colors as the girl but his shirt was a turtleneck and his jeans were rather baggy. In the middle of their shirts were big white 'R's.

"Oh look, it's the candy cane people!" Mandy smirked.

"Do you even know who we are?" the girl replied.

"Do I want to know?" Mandy asked, eyeing the people.

The two intruders then began to chant a weird saying, "To defend the earth of desolation, To bring together the individuals of our great nation. To deplore the harms or honesty and affection, to rid the skies of the dark above. Team Rocket let our name be on high. Team Rocket, the grandest of those nigh. Kate and Barlow, followers true. Surrender now or pain will come to you!"

"Okay…Have you been taking your medicine?" Mandy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"WE ARE NOT ON MEDICINE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Barlow snapped angrily.

"Wait one second! Team Rocket! You guys are from Team Rocket! I know about them! My parents used to kick theses two guys butts all the time! My mother told them to me. What were they again? Oh! Yeah! Jessie and James!" Mandy exclaimed happily.

"How do you know our parents?" Kate asked confused.

"Your parents? THEY WERE YOUR PARENTS!" Mandy laughed. "THOSE LOSERS WERE YOUR PARENTS!"

"SHUT UP!" Barlow growled.

"Why? If I battle you, I'd kick you butts!" Mandy laughed.

"Fine! Let's battle!" Kate smirked.

"Fine with me!" Mandy agreed. "I could use some target practice."

"Fine! LET'S GO TAUROS!" Kate and Barlow shouted.

"KICK CHARMANDER!" Mandy cried as she released Charmander's pokeball.

Charmander appeared and so did a pokemon that resembled a bull. Mandy smiled confidently. This would be easy. She would be able to beat these thugs. Suddenly, the Tauros began to charge at Charge at Charmander. Mandy ordered the Charmander to dodge, but it was too slow. The Tauros hit it directly. Charmander scraped the ground for a few feet.

"CHARMANDER!" Mandy yelled. "ARE YOU OKAY?"

Charmander slowly sat up, but Tauros butted him again. Kate and Barlow cackled evilly. They knew they had won. Mandy screamed as Charmander was attack. She had to help it. Mandy made Charamder return to her pokeball. She had lost. It was her first lost. Mandy should have known Charmander wasn't ready for a fight. It had just gotten out of the battle with Abra. If anything happened to Charmander it would be her fault.

"Oh. Looks like little Mandy lost the battle." Kate teased in a baby voice.

"You know what that means, don't you?" Barlow inquired.

"I lost." Mandy answered.

"Yes, and we get your pokemon." Barlow replied.

"No way!" Mandy snapped.

"You have to." Kate snarled advancing upon Mandy. "It's in my rules."

"Never!" Mandy growled.

Mandy knew she had to get away, but how? An idea then came to her mind. Kate was about to grab Mandy, but the young girl kicked her in the stomach. Mandy then took off into the forest. Her heart was pounding her chest as she smacked branches and twigs out of her way. Mandy could hear Kate and Barlow chasing after her. But she had to get away. She had to get to Viridian City. She had to get to the Pokemon Center. Mandy quickened her pace. She didn't see the large root in her path. Mandy fell face forward hurtling to the ground. The worse was to come considering she was falling downhill. Mandy rolled down the hill with a thundering noise. When she stooped, Mandy grabbed her arm in pain. There was a large scrape above her elbow. Mandy's jeans were also torn horribly at the knees. Mandy didn't stop running though. She needed to get away. The fall had cost her dearly. Kate and Barlow were closer to Mandy. A sweet sound then cam to Mandy's ears. It was water, running water. That meant a river was near. Mandy sped toward the river. It was coming into view.

"THE END IS NEAR! THERE'S A RIVER! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SWIM THAT!" Barlow yelled.

"Just watch me!" Mandy called.

She then did a perfect dive into the cold water. Mandy swiftly swam to the opposite bank. Mandy then appreciated that she came from a water loving family. She could hear Kate and Barlow shouting angrily at Mandy as she ran away. Two hours later, she reached Viridian City.

**That's it for Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy. Review please. Next Chapter: Joy**


End file.
